That's a Funny Joke
by Black Stormraven
Summary: Ezra thought it was a joke at first, then the truth hit. Hera and Kanan are confused and a bit annoyed. Sabine just wishes everyone would shut up. Prompted by elenorasweet on AO3.


"Why do you even watch this show, Sabine? It's so stupid." Despite his assertion, Ezra didn't get up from the couch in the common room where he had found Sabine engrossed in a grainy holovid (she'd probably hacked into the HoloNet to get it; he didn't ask). Glad for the opportunity to spend some time alone with her, he'd plopped down beside her and tried to follow along. But it was proving more difficult than he realized. He gestured to the man and woman in the flickering projection. "Why are those two so mean to each other? They're married right?"

Sabine just kept staring at the static-filled images. She was clearly trying to concentrate on the drama, but Ezra paid her focused expression no mind. "The people that write this stuff. They do realize that married people don't fight this much, right?" No response. "I mean, Kanan and Hera sure don't. Well, they disagree, but I've never seen them actually figh-"

"They're not married."

_Finally! She speaks! _"The characters? I thought they wer-"

"Kanan and Hera. They're not married."

Ezra went quiet for a long moment, then busted out laughing. He didn't see Sabine's annoyed expression nor the seriousness in her face as he tried to regain control of himself. "Oka-Okay," he finally managed. "I'll give you that. That's a funny joke."

"What's a funny joke?" Kanan said as he stepped just inside the doorway.

"Yeah, I could use a laugh today," Hera added close behind him.

"Oh, she said you two aren't married. Funny, right?" Ezra may have been a little thick in the head, but he certainly caught the looks of surprise in both his Master's and his captain's eyes when they glanced at each other. "Funny. _Right?_"

Kanan spoke first. "Ezra, we're not."

Another long bout of silence, broken only by the holovid still playing, passed before Ezra formed another thought. "Okay, okay. I get it. Everyone's in on it but me. Ha ha."

"Ezra." Hera's voice was dead serious when she said his name; it was the same tone she used when briefing them on their next mission, or whenever she talked about the Empire in general. "We're not."

Ezra didn't notice when his eyes narrowed and his head tilted slightly to the left. "You're not married."

Human and Twi'lek shook their heads, Hera's lekku swaying with the movement. "Why would you think we were?"

He didn't even hear the question. "Well, why the hell aren't you?!"

Hera looked taken aback, but Kanan leaned forward with a stern look. "Excuse me?"

"I mean, I've been around you guys long enough to notice-"

"Notice _what_, exactly?" Now Hera was fixing him with a hard stare. The only one in the room not doing that was Sabine, and she was trying her hardest to ignore everyone.

"Ugh," Ezra groaned. This wasn't how he'd thought today would end. "Nevermind. Forget I ever said anything."

"Now that that's settled," Sabine's irritated voice interrupted, "would all of you mind getting out so I watch my show in peace?"

Kanan wasn't about to argue, not with that edge to her words. "You heard her, kid. Besides, you've got training."

"But-"

Hera cut in as Kanan stepped out into the hallway. "I suggest that you do as she asks if you want to remain conscious for the rest of the day."

One look at Sabine's face and her quickly dissolving restraint made up Ezra's mind for him; he'd much rather be training than out cold on the floor. He hurried past everyone and down the corridor to the makeshift training room (what used to be an extra storage room) without another word.

"Ya know," Kanan chuckled to Hera, quietly so as not to incur Sabine's wrath on himself, "the kid does have a point."

"Oh? About?"

"Nothing. Just thinking out loud." He walked away before Hera could demand an explanation.

"Would you two just get a room already?"

Hera made a face at the back of Sabine's head; she was supposed to have tuned out everything but her holovid. "Just watch your badly written, badly acted, melodramatic show, Sabine." She kicked herself for not having a better comeback, for both Sabine and Kanan, as she headed towards her own room. _These people are going to kill me if the Empire doesn't do it first._

* * *

><p><strong>I imagine that Sabine would enjoy stupid soap operas (hey, we all have guilty pleasures) and get really peeved when people interrupt her viewings. <strong>


End file.
